se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Argentina-Colombia/Argentina
Presidentes argentinos con presidentes colombianos Mauricio Macri= Mauricio Macri Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Jacquin Strouss Lucena, esposa de Ernesto Samper; Ernesto Samper, expresidente de Colombia y actual secretario general de la Unasur; Juan Carlos I, Nadine Heredia, Ollanta Humala, Horacio Cartes, presidente de Paraguay; Juliana Awada y Mauricio Macri. Grupo Editorial COSAS Álvaro Uribe - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El jefe de Gobierno de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Mauricio Macri, recibió hoy al ex presidente y actual senador de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, con quien coincidió en la preocupación por “el avance del narcotráfico y el crimen organizado en la región”. Fotos: Nahuel Padrevecchi-gv/gcba Juan Manuel Santos - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Presidentes de Argentina y Colombia se reúnen en Bogotá © AFP 2017/ Guillermo Legaria Iván Duque - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Nos reunimos en Bogotá con Iván Duque, el presidente electo de Colombia. @mauriciomacri |-| Cristina Fernández= Cristina Fernández de Kirchner Cristina Fernández - Ernesto Samper.jpg| 30 de septiembre Expresidenta de Argentina, Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner, visitó la Sede de UNASUR, junto al Secretario General, Ernesto Samper Pizano Álvaro Uribe - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Ex presidente Álvaro Uribe y Presidenta Cristina Fernández / EFE Cristina Fernández - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Fernández de Kirchner celebró hoy la serie de acuerdos firmados con su par de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. |-| Néstor Kirchner= Néstor Kirchner Álvaro Uribe - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y Álvaro Uribe, cuando se reunieron para acordar el avance en la búsqueda de acuerdos bilaterales de comercio. (Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Juan Manuel Santos - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, junto a Néstor Kirchner cuando estuvo de visita en varios países de América Amarican antes de asumir el cargo el 07 de agosto.(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) |-| Eduardo Duhalde= Eduardo Duhalde César Gaviria - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| 7 Septiembre 2006 - XI Meeting Internacional LIDE - Ex-Pdte.César Gaviria (Colombia), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (Brasil) y Eduardo Duhalde (Argentina). Llao Llao Hotel & Resort, Golf - Spa - Bariloche - ha guardado en Visitas Ilustres Álvaro Uribe - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| DUHALDE Y EL COLOMBIANO ALVARO URIBE, EL VIERNES EN BOGOTÁ. La razón |-| Fernando de la Rúa= Fernando de la Rúa César Gaviria - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Fernando de la Rua, Presidente de la República Argentina, visita la OEA. 14 de junio de 2000. Fotos de Roberto Ribeiro. Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Former presidents Alejandro Toledo of Peru, Ernesto Samper of Colombia and Fernando de la Rua of Argentina during the Social Agenda For Democracy in Latin America on October 9, 2009 in Lima, Peru. Andrés Pastrana - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Andrés Pastrana saludando al Presidente de Argentina Fernando De La Rua. APA |-| Carlos Menem= Carlos Menem Carlos Menem - César Gaviria.jpg| Imagen de la primera Cumbre Iberoamericana, celebrada en Guadalajara (México) en 1991. De izquierda a derecha: los presidentes de Cuba, Fidel Castro; Colombia, César Gaviria; Argentina, Carlos Menem; España, Felipe González y el rey Juan Carlos. EFE/MANUEL H. DE LEÓN. (detalle) Andrés Pastrana - Carlos Menem.jpg| Visita de Estado del presidente de Argentina Carlos Menem a Bogotá. Fotografías de su llegada. APA |-| Raúl Alfonsín= Raúl Alfonsín Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| Alfonsín y el presidente colombiano, Belisario Betancur, proclamaron la necesidad de que en América Latina se llegue a la solución de las diferencias limítrofes existentes por vía del diálogo y la negociación. Bogotá 6 FEB 1984. El País Raúl Alfonsín - Virgilio Barco.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado. monedasuruguay.com César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary General Cesar Gaviria (2nd L) poses for a picture with Costa Rica's former president Rodrigo Carazo (L), US Jimmy Carter (C), Argentina's Raul Alfonsin and Colombia's Belisario Betancourt (R), international observers to Sunday's recall referendum, 14 August 2004 in Caracas. More than 14 million Venezuelans are eligible to vote in the referendum that will determine whether the controversial President Hugo Chavez should serve out the remaining two years of his term. With Venezuela deeply polarized between hard-core supporters and foes of the president, there was concern violence could emerge, particularly if the vote is close. AFP PHOTO/Luis ACOSTA Andrés Pastrana - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con Raúl Alfonsín y Nohra Puyana de Pastrana en Buenos Aires. APA Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-Colombia